


Blade Studios: When In Venice

by tfw_ftw



Series: Blade Studios [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Facial, M/M, Pornstars, alpha/beta/omega, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 17:32:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfw_ftw/pseuds/tfw_ftw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the steady increase of hits on his tube8 channel, Dean decides it's time for a new video. Sam's artistic license puts them both in a new light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blade Studios: When In Venice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> This is for the lovely snappapple who's birthday was yesterday. She's been a doll since the first chapter of this and I hope she really enjoys this one. Happy Birthday, love!

“I was thinking of something different this time.” Sam says setting up his tripod, moving it a few inches at a time to achieve the best canted frame from the foot of the bed.

Dean quirks up an eyebrow, “Different?” 

“Yes, I was looking over the last few vids and I want something more intimate.”

“How you gonna manage that?”

“I’m going to be in it.”

Dean’s expression is priceless, Sam wishes there was a camera on to capture it. “What do you mean ‘be in it’?”

“The solos are good and all, but I want people to feel like they are participating not just watching. That’s where I come in.” He grabs the large camera he borrowed from the school and mounts it on the tripod, adjusting it until he hears the locking click.

“Since I’ll be on the bed, Jess will be helping to get different angles.”

“Jess?”

“A friend of mine from class.” Panning the camera left then right, Sam finds the best shot and ignores the hundred questions running over Dean’s face. “She’s seen the other stuff, doesn’t know who you are outside of it. No need to worry.” 

\--

Dean’s looking down at the mask in his hands, an intricate gold painted porcelain mask that will cover his eyes. “Nice, isn’t it?”

“Getting real artsy fartsy, Sammy.”

“Shut up,” Sam smirks, adjusting his own full-coverage mask as it tries to slide down his forehead. “Now, let’s go over it again.”

“I already know.” He says with an exaggerated sigh. “You kiss me, I kiss you then I blow you. While someone watches.” 

“Don’t act like that isn’t your favorite part.” 

“Whatever.” Dean loosens the bow on the backside of the mask and starts to put it on. 

Sam puts a hand over Dean’s to stop him. “Wait, I want you putting it on for b-roll. Jess can you open the blinds up completely, I want as much light as possible.”

“Lucky for you there isn’t a cloud in the sky today.” Jess says tucking the drawstring out of sight. “And you found a place that faces the west. There should be enough sunlight for the next eight hours.”

“Great. So Dean right now, I just want a couple different shots of you putting on the mask and laying down on the bed. Step one, step two, a few times.” Sam turns back to Jess, who is fiddling with strap on the the small handheld camera he brought. “Jess, feel free to do what you think looks good but make sure to stay out of camera one’s sight.” He motions with his head to the tripod at the foot. “For the beginning, I know I want a bust that pans with him and a still from about forty degrees off his right, racking to the bed. After that it’s one take, so have fun with it.”

“Yes, sir, Mr. Spielberg.”

“Ready, Dean?” Dean nods. “Alrighty, let’s get this done. Action.”

Dean raises the mask to this face, his biceps flexing as deft fingers tie the ribbon behind his head. 

“Uh, maybe I do want a tighter shot,” he talks over his shoulder to Jess, “did you see his muscles moving?”

“Gotcha.” She mumbles.

He looks back at Dean. “And if you could, like, after you tie it just adjust it on your face? I want you to touch it.”

“How pervy of you, Sam.” he answers with a grin, the mask back in his hands as he stands beside the bed.

“Ha, actually can you take a few steps away from the bed? And Jess, tight then full when he starts moving, okay?”

“Yep.”

“From the top.”

Dean puts the mask on again, making sure to move it on his face. He subtly smirks at Sam as he sits on the edge of the bed, pushing himself back to lay down against the pillows at the head. Sam walks around behind the tripod, fastening his full-face mask while keeping an eye on Jess up by Dean’s head. 

He kneels at Dean’s feet, bending over to touch the lips of his mask to his calf, making a kissing noise hopefully loud enough for Dean to hear. Sam moves his way up Dean’s body, placing kisses on thighs, stomach, nipples and finally Dean’s own lips. 

“Kiss me back.” Sam whispers, smiling when he feels the mask move as Dean’s tongue pushes against it. 

Dean grabs him by the middle and flips them over, mimicking Sam’s previous movements in reverse. This time the softness of Dean’s lips make contact with skin, light kisses to Sam’s collar, chest, navel, hip, then his other hip. Sam watches Dean move, making little sounds to encourage him. When Dean hovers over his crotch, making eye contact with him as if asking for permission, Sam gives a quiet “yeah” that sets Dean into motion. 

He makes quick work of Sam’s boxer briefs, but Dean is gentle as he kitten-licks Sam to full hardness. Jess walks into Sam’s line of sight, probably that of the tripod camera too, to get a close up of Dean taking the head into his mouth. She tries to focus by moving the handheld forward and back, “let it auto focus, it’s fine,” Sam mumbles, cut off when Dean swallows around his entire length.

Sam wants to run his fingers through Dean’s hair but he knows that would ruin it. He’s supposed to stay stock still while Dean ravages him. The only encouragement he can provide are the sounds he makes and the few words he’ll allow himself so the mask doesn’t move too obviously. Dean’s got him hard, little tingles running through him each time he pulses out a bead of precome. Sam has to restrain himself from arching off the bed when Dean sucks his balls into his mouth and pulls down ever so slightly.

“Fuck!” He cries out instead, noticing the side-eye he gets from Jess. _Calm down. Don’t ruin the shot_ , he tells himself. Jess pulls back some, letting Sam get the view of Dean that matches the feeling of Dean kissing up the underside of his dick. “Time?” He whispers. 

She leans her head back to see the tiny monitor of the handheld, “Seventeen-fourty.”

 _Good_ , Sam thinks once again getting lost in the suction Dean’s lips are creating. He knows he has enough footage, so when that familiar tingle starts at the base of his spine he relaxes into it. “Money,” he says with moan, feeling Dean laugh at the wet pop he makes. 

Dean pulls at Sam’s balls again, middle finger brushing faintly over his hole. Sam almost fucks up the shot again, practically shouting “money” at Jess when he starts to come. He quickly opens his eyes to watch Dean aim his cock at his face, streaks of white painting the mask. A drop slides down the porcelain falling onto Dean’s bottom lip, which he licks off with a devilish grin. 

Sam shudders out the last of his orgasm, hand reflexively moving to stroke himself dry. Before he can, Dean sucks on the tip of Sam’s dick, pressure making him groan loudly. “I hate you.”

“You love it,” Dean says before Sam finishes his sentence. He raises up to his knees and unties the mask, a smile playing on his lips. 

He might have to crop it some, but Sam knows he can make it work for the end of the video. 

“You know,” Dean nudges Sam in the thigh and points to the fat outline of his cock and swelling knot in his briefs, “you owe me for this.”


End file.
